


Wet Whispers of Want

by Halesanchor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Dirty Talk, Embedded Images, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shower Sex, Unrealistic Water Heater Usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halesanchor/pseuds/Halesanchor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Sunday morning, Stiles finds his new husband in a compromising position against the tiled shower wall and he can't decide if he should run to get his camera or some water resistant lube.</p><p>Maybe both. Yeah, definitely both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Whispers of Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haleofabootie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleofabootie/gifts).



> HAPPY 7 MONTHS BELATED BIRTHDAY, SARA! ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆  
> I LOVE YOU, FLAME AND I HOPE ENJOY THIS LITTLE THING I WROTE FOR YOU EVEN THOUGH YOU NEVER ASKED FOR IT!

Stiles’ deep brown eyes slowly arose from their hiding spots as the sun dropped rays of light across his fully exposed skin, in which the pale almost porcelain color revealed that it didn’t happen often. Yet when it did, the sun was as gentle as it could be. Toned muscles began to appear in the boy’s thin arms as he let out a long stretch, followed by a low yawn that was carried out until his arms came back down. His fingertips moved over the warm, smooth surface of the sheet fabric, where Derek had laid, in a gentle rhythm before turning to submerge himself into the leftover heat.

After a few moments, Stiles brought his gaze up and stared into an empty room now being drowned in a shining yellow stream of light, though it was nothing compared to how brightly Derek's smile shined as they said their vows, not even 48 hours ago. Slowly sitting up to lean against the wood-cavern headboard, Stiles began running his slender fingers against the slightly tender and reddened lips that were a ravishing contrast to the surrounding skin. He sat there, just brushing his lips for what seemed like decades as he fondly reminded himself that he gets to wake up like this every morning because of two little words. 'I do'

The smell of freshly ground vanilla coffee beans filled Stiles’ nose, along with the distant sound of crisp bacon popping in the hot oil beneath it. Finally, swallowing the large amount of saliva that had accumulated in his mouth. Stiles clamored out of bed, forgoing a shirt and pants, to head down the stairs. 

* * *

To much dismay, when his feet reached the cold hardwood floors of the lower level, Stiles' lovebug was nowhere to be seen as he entered the open-area kitchen. The only thing in view was a steaming plate of home cooked breakfast with a note attached:

 

 

 

> **MY LITTLE CURLY FRY,**
> 
> **GOOD MORNING. I HAVE MADE YOU BREAKFAST (or a greasy heart attack on a plate, whatever your preference) BECAUSE I HAVEN’T FORGOTTEN MY VOW TO FUEL THAT CHILDLIKE WONDER AND WOLF LIKE HEART. (and because you wouldn’t stop throwing grapes at the back of my head when I handed you a fruit cup, last time)**
> 
> **AND NO, JUST BECAUSE YOU BURN YOUR TONGUE ON THE COFFEE DOES NOT ENTITLE YOU TO USE MY TONGUE TO COOL IT DOWN.**
> 
> **FOREVER AND ALWAYS,**
> 
> **YOUR GRUMPY CAT**.

A soft chuckle left Stiles’ lips through a content smile, as he poured a fresh cup of coffee with a little bit of cream and a coma inducing amount of sugar. One thing he had never understood was how Derek could drink it black--and he'd never tried too. Though he had stated before that maybe a little sugar would make Derek less bitter, which in turn earned him a warning growl from the freshly woken grump.

Quickly grabbing the morning paper, Stiles took a seat upon a barstool and proceeded to shovel the first pile of gooey cheese eggs into his famished mouth.

And if a quiet moan of pleasure happened to escape at the taste, then no one was there to prove it.

* * *

"FUCK!" The harsh word and thunderous thump echoed from above, filling Stiles’ ears as he finished scarfing down perfectly crisped turkey bacon.

"Derek?" Stiles called out to the man he now happily called his husband. The air had quickly fallen silent as he walked towards the sink to dispose of what dirty food remnants had been left behind.

An eerie feeling began to settle in the pit of the young man’s stomach. Derek always answered back when he was being called, particularly because the older man was already listening to hear whatever trouble Stiles was currently getting into.

Curious, but with a hint of worry. Stiles began to make the way back towards the spiraling staircase and up. The sound of low groans and running water increasingly flooded the air as he climbed closer towards the top.  

The bathroom.

"Babycakes, are you okay?" Stiles called out against the bathroom door with his hand barely hovering over the gold doorknob. He didn't want to just barge in without consent because even though they were now married, Derek still deserved private space but the panic thoughts of some _Final Destination_ shit happening clouded reasonable judgement. What if Derek was being strangled by a curtain wire and that's why he wasn't answering?

"Derek!" The young man called out as the door handle turned, seemingly without permission.

"You seriously need to ans--" And that's where he found Derek. Lightly tanned skin glistening beneath the water streams that flowed over the dark triskele and the deep shoulder blade curves, a splayed out hand bracing against the tiled shower wall while the other pulled slowly at the swollen cock, which sent a release of quiet gasps between parted lips with each tug.

And in that moment Stiles didn't know if he should run for the camera or water resistant lube.

Maybe both. Yeah, definitely both.

Thankfully forgoing the full dressing of the morning because with little grace the worn out pair of spiderman boxers were on the floor and the warm spray coming off the older man’s back pushed away the cool air that surrounded Stiles as he stepped in behind.

Surprisingly, Derek hadn’t noticed the intrusion into the bathroom, let alone the confined personal space of their shower. The man's muscles and body flexed, caught up in the blissful feelings of reaching orgasm, made Stiles want to interrupt and be the reason Derek was closed off the world, to be the reason for the overwhelming haze of pleasure

And he did it, with a little wet whisper of want.

“I thought showers were for getting clean, babe.” Stiles whispered through softly pressed lips rested on the sensitive shell of Derek’s ear, after gliding his pink tongue over a thin stream of water flowing down the older man’s taut jugular.

“But, it seems to me you’re being a little filthy.” The ending was punctuated with a shallow moan that escaped from Derek’s lips as Stiles' lanky arms wrapped around his sides. Stiles placed a hand on Derek's firm hip to anchor himself as he pressed the front of his cool body flush with the warm hardness of the other man's back. He slid his free hand across the skin of Derek's other hip and forward to push the man's hand away and encompass his reddened cock, stilling them both.

“Stiles,” Derek breathlessly moaned while his ass slowly rutted against the stiffening cock pressed heavy against his cheeks. Needing the friction, the closeness.

“Are you going to be dirty for me, Derek?” Stiles questioned as the tips of his fingers clawed into Derek’s hip to still them for a moment before snapping his own hips into the firm, inviting crease.

“Please, Stiles. I want --” Derek begged before cutting off with a sharp intake of breathe as Stiles' other hand tightened around his pulsing cock, sending a warming tingle throughout his veins.  

“Shhh, baby. I know. I know what you want. You want to be good for me, don't you?” Stiles mouthed the words into Derek's wet shoulder, nipping at each drop of water to taste the sweet mix of skin.

“Good and dirty,” Derek repeated the words over and over in a mantra of need as the soft tug and tight pressure of Stiles' smooth, warm hand around his cock began to move with teasing ease.

“Good boy,” Stiles kissed the wet creases of muscle, bending his knees slowly as to not miss an inch of sweet skin on the way down, only stopping when the back of his wet thighs pressed into his heels.

The praise hummed through Derek’s skin and vibrated into a pool of fire, threatening to consume him whole--a fire that only Stiles could stoke or tame with just a few whispered words.  Derek hardly noticed that Stiles had withdrawn the hand digging into his hip until it was suddenly cupped firmly against his ass, eliciting a deep groan from the older man as Stiles’ warm breath ghosted across his skin.

Stiles pulled the cupped cheek to the side to reveal the puckered and perfect ring. “You’re practically begging for it, aren’t you?” The words came out more as a statement of fact than a question. Stiles didn't even wait for a response before heaving forward to run his tongue over the dripping water between Derek's cheeks, catching the tip of his tongue on the edge of the sensitive ring, just to watch it beg for more.

“Sti--Please. Fu--ck!” The muscles in Derek's arm as he braced himself against the wall twitched in tandem with the wavering of his voice as Stiles twisted his nimble wrist along Derek's painfully hard cock and ran his fingertip through the seeping slit.

“Now, now. Beggars can’t be choosers...” Stiles smirked against Derek’s ass before planting a deep bite into a firm cheek, licking the indents as the warm water soothed it over.

“So, you’re going to take what I give you because you need it. You need to be filled and to fill..." Stiles' voice tapered off for a moment as he slipped his tongue deeper into Derek's tight ring before he continued, his voice softer, "Trust me to give that to you." placing a chaste kiss on the needy hole like a promise.

“I trust you.” Those were the kind of words that went straight to Stiles’ chest and his groin, making his heart stutter and skip and his cock jump to attention. He had waited such a large part of his life for Derek to simply entertain the idea, let alone say the words of his own free will.

And that little jump made Stiles just as acutely aware of his own straining cock pinned between his thighs as it did of Derek's words, resting on his heart. Heavy.

“As I do you. Forever and Always,” Stiles replied, taking a line from their vows as he settled back into the showering heat. He paused for a moment to crouch down a little more before continuing, “Now be a good boy and spread those legs for me.” Stiles rewarded Derek’s compliance with a slow drag of his tongue against the underside of his cock. Practically mewling at the tangy taste but focused on the goal as he moved back to slide his wet tongue around Derek’s ring before shoving it as far in as possible and sucking the taste down.

Derek could feel his whole body spasm around Stiles’ tongue. The water flushing down his own body was nothing compared to the scorching heat currently consuming his nervous system, just with the simple flicks of the young man’s tongue.

Moaning echoed off the showers into a symphony of pleasure, making Stiles' bones slightly shake at the building lust. The sweet musky taste of Derek engulfing his taste buds as he twisted his tongue further into the man’s gaping hole to lap every last inch of him while his long fingers stroked with deeper pressure and quickened pace along the older man’s continuously begging cock.

The synapses in Derek’s brain seemed to be short circuiting because forming coherent words or syllables seemed to be far beyond his current cognitive abilities, but he needed release. The fire consuming him had to be put out with something other than the showering water overhead, he needed Stiles’ permission.

“Pl---eas--e.” Derek’s throat branded with each letter as they slipped off his tongue.

Stiles curled his index and thumb around the base of Derek’s cock before removing his tongue from the quivering hole, slowly, making Derek gasp and arch his back with the sensation before sitting back on his own heels to speak.

“Please, what?” Stiles asked, “Do you want me to stop? To just leave you aching and hard while finishing washing off alone.” Tightening his fingers on the base of Derek’s cock as he waited for a response.

“No. I--I--want to cum. Please, Sti-les. Please.” Derek begged through a tender lip caught between teeth.

“Now, now Derek,” Stiles teased with a little sultry tone in his voice. “Only good boys get to feel the warm pleasure of release quaking through their veins.” He smoothly slid his slender fingers from Derek's firm hip down the back of his taut and shaking thigh muscle before sliding it back into place as he slowly rose to a standing position.

“Do you think you’ve been a good enough boy, Derek?” The words ghosted off Stiles’ lightly reddened lips with a heated warmth against the shell of Derek’s ear, which was conflicting considering the deep shiver that spasmed through his pleading muscles.

The comment earned a low growl, more primal than playful from the pit of Derek’s chest. He was beginning to grow impatient with the need to claim and please his new husband. Stiles had released his grip around the base of Derek’s dick at the sound of warning, allowing Derek to quickly regain his body in from the apparent edging Stiles’ was teasing him through. Now realizing his new freedom of movement, Derek reached around to latch a firm hand onto the younger man’s upper arm to push his slick wet body flush around on to the cool shower tiles in front of them.

“How about I show you what bad looks like so you can judge for yourself, sweetheart.” Derek let the words seep through the primal curled smirk forming on his wet lips as he gathered the young man’s feeble wrist into his left hand, pinning them to the unforgiving tiled wall as the other slipped around a mole spotted waist in order to grip the firm flesh globe into hand.

A rush of air pushed from Stiles’ lungs, watching the way Derek took control always tightened a spot in his chest and groin. “Are you going to fuck me, big guy?” the words rolling off in a playful taunting manner, “Going to plug me up tight so when you cum, none of it can be washed away?”

In one fluid motion, the older man glided a steady hand from the supple curve  of Stiles’ ass to trace all along the shivers and trembles of Stiles’ thigh, soothing them and revealing the way the taut tendons flexed compulsively beneath smooth ivory skin from pure anticipation as he raises the leg to hook against his hip. “You would love that wouldn’t you?” Derek teased as he grazed the aching tip of his cock over Stiles’ hole.

“Yesss, Baby. ” Stiles moaned out as he tilted his neck to the side for his lover to mark and rutted his ass against the pressure of Derek's cock, needing more then being given. “Show me how good you can be for me”

That was all Derek needed before he was gently pushing into Stiles with a long, slow thrust. Stiles let out a guttural groan as he canted his hips backward and engulfed the rest of Derek's cock in one fluid movement, until they were flush against each other under the spray of water.

Finally pressed together, Derek began nipping along his lover's exposed jaw as he punctuated each one with a heavy thrust.

"Oooh Derek," Stiles tugged at the wet hair at the nape of the other man's neck, bringing Derek's parted lips from where they hovered above Stiles' own neck to press against his wanton lips as his hips snapped back, feeling the sharp pleasure spark through him as Derek’s dick grazed across his prostate. “Such a good boy for me.”  

The words of contentment never left Derek’s lips because the sight of Stiles’ taking what he wanted for his lover-- _his husband_ \--ignited the burn in his groin into an all consuming fire. He buried his nose into the crook of Stiles’ neck to muffle his choked out groan.

"If you can hold out a little longer, Baby. I'll let you cum." Stiles promised with a softness in his voice that was a stark contrast to the harsh thrust of his ass against Derek’s hips.

The next few minutes were a blur of aching pleasure and burning need. After Stiles whispered the words _cum for me_ softly in Derek's ear, the two of them filled the bathroom with their radiating echo of moans as Stiles came in sputtering strings between their glistening wet abs in tandem with Derek coming inside his ass and filling him up.

But the bliss was short lived as the water heater had apparently given out and sprayed _Frozen_ worthy ice water upon them. After turning off the faucet and stepping out into the foggy bathroom air. Derek noticed a cheeky smile playing across Stiles’ lips.

“Trust me, You won’t be so pleased with yourself once you see the water bill,” Derek threw over his shoulder as he strutted out of the steamy bathroom, running a soft towel through his wet hair.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, incredible thanks to my lovely friend and beta, Kyla (writerdragonfly) for all of her wonderful help because this honestly wouldn't of gotten done without her. :3
> 
> Please leave comments/kudos, they keep my little writer heart beating! ^.^  
> And come visit me at holidayhale on tumblr!


End file.
